


Dance Drabbles

by WhisperArtist



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Demiboy Buttons, Drabbles, Gen, Genderfluid Smalls (Newsies), Pointe, Trans Racetrack Higgins, choreography, oneshots, trans tommy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperArtist/pseuds/WhisperArtist
Summary: Random Dance Au Drabbles I'm gonna write when I get bored. Some will probably be based on the random shit that happens at my studio.
Relationships: Tommy Boy & Buttons
Kudos: 3





	Dance Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Race forgets some choreography during break.

“Oh shit.” Racetrack’s voice cut through the otherwise silent dance studio. It was a little past six on a Friday night and the gang was sitting in an empty studio on their break. Most of them were still eating dinner before their next class at seven and trying to get their feet to uncramp if they were unfortunate enough to have pointe class. Everyone barely glanced up at Race’s voice.

“What the hell is wrong now, Higgins?” Buttons asked with an eye roll. Race startled, having received Buttons attention.

“I, uh,” he stuttered with a sheepish smile, “I don’t remember the second half of our pointe dance.”

Buttons gave him a deadpan look, eye twitching slightly. Race winced. Admitting you didn’t know choreography wasn’t a bad thing, but admitting you didn’t know half a dance two weeks before competition was gutsy. Especially if you were doing so to the dance captain. Buttons was strict at shit when it came to competition and might just kill him.

“Everyone run for cover,” Smalls muttered under her breath, quiet enough that Race barely caught it. 

“Race,” Buttons said carefully. That was his threatening voice. “We finished that dance a _month ago_ and you’re tellin’ me you don’t remember the second half?”

“Yes?”

Buttons let out a long-suffered sign and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And ya didn’t say anythin’ a month ago?”

“I knew it a month ago,” Race said, wincing when Buttons glared at him. It looked like it was about to get ugly when Tommy Boy stood up from his corner, coming to Race’s rescue.

“I got it, Buttons,” he said, patting the older boy on the shoulder. “C’mon Race, let’s go over it in the other studio.” Buttons didn’t look happy, but he also didn’t look like he was on the brink of committing murder, so Race would count that as a win. Tommy started leading him off to one of the other empty studios when Buttons spoke up again.

“So help me, if ya still don’t know the dance by rehearsal tomorrow, you’re gonna do relevés until your feet fall off.”

Yeah, Race was screwed.


End file.
